


【扉斑】白山故人

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 扉间受够他的床伴了，他决定和她分开





	【扉斑】白山故人

地上有一条揉皱的洋裙和玻璃丝袜。桌上倒着一瓶伯兰地。客厅的窗帘被拉上，窗帘底下倒了一支花瓶。

扉间知道那个女人又来了。

他弯腰捡起裙子和丝袜，扶起酒瓶擦干桌子，扔掉花瓶的碎片和被踩坏的玫瑰花，独独没有拉开窗帘。扉间把女士衣物挂在手臂上，不动声色地推开虚掩的卧室门。

卧室里只开了台灯。辛辣的烟雾随着昏暗的灯光缓慢腾起，那个女人穿了一件解开的乳罩，一只脚踩在椅子上，一只脚垂下，脚尖挑着一块灰色的布晃悠着，指间还夹着一支从衣柜里翻出来的era烟，正抽得起劲。

扉间的眉头微微皱起。“我说过你不能看这幅画。”

女人弯弯眼睛，拿烟的手垂下。“我偏要看。”忽然，她勾起嘴角，捏着烟头在画布上烫了一个黑点。那双慵懒的黑眼睛在橘黄的灯光下闪着恶劣的笑意。

扉间这下是真的生气了。他一手按住女人的手腕，把她固定在椅子上，另一只手狠狠扇了她一巴掌。

女人的嘴角咧开，鲜艳的口红也花了。她用力向后仰着脖子，偏着头看扉间。“真不是个绅士。”

“你也不是什么淑女。”扉间把揉成一团的裙子和丝袜摔进女人的怀里，用平静的语气说道：“滚出我的房子，斑。这是最后的通告。”

女人哈了一声，在扉间的手下舒舒服服地舒展身体，挑逗地舔着嘴唇上的口脂。“不，我在这里很舒服。你不也是吗，混球？”

扉间的眉头皱得更紧，他开始懊悔为什么要认识这个女人。

斑像蛇一样柔软，在扉间还在怒视她时攀上扉间的肩膀，涂着红色指甲油的手指轻巧地揉捏着扉间的乳首，她直视扉间的眼睛，在那双红眼睛达到最愤怒的那一点时咬上他已经硬挺的乳尖。扉间闷哼一声，放松了手上的力道，反倒被斑推在床上。

“小东西，你好好看看这幅画——这有什么好的？我是在帮你的忙。”斑伏在扉间柔软的发间说道。

画上是一个坐着的七八岁的小男孩，他白色的短发和红色的眼睛很引人注意。除此之外并没有什么可赞扬的特点，但总体来说也看得过去，并没有斑所说的那样不堪。

“你为什么总是看不惯这画？”

“我认识这个画家，她就是个婊子……呃。”话音未落，斑的脖子就被扉间紧紧掐住。这下斑不再游刃有余，她痛苦地咳嗽着。

“你闭嘴！你这种没心肝的人怎么会理解画！”

扉间怒极反笑，他突然回想起认识斑的那天。

那时天气越来越短，扉间教授的那所学校也快放假，一天他休息，和同事在咖啡馆喝咖啡，喝完咖啡他们又去电影院看开明戏，从电影院出来后已是黄昏，他的身上添了惫懒，又在下细雨，他便和同事分手，坐人力车回家时看见一个穿着白色乔其纱裙子的女人。她清瘦白皙，纯洁干净，仿佛是一支带着露水的莲花。扉间也不知道为什么就注意了她，甚至觉得这位女士很熟悉。注意到扉间的视线，女人弯起眼睛礼貌地一笑，扉间竟鬼使神差地叫车夫停车，朝那个女人走去。

女人说她叫斑，正在准备耶诞节的东西。之后的情景是朦胧的，扉间只知道她出过国，信洋教，要喝耶佳雪菲，早上起来要吃鸡子牛奶，周末还要去教堂就礼拜。他们谈文学，谈政治，谈教育，再然后，扉间陶醉在她的微笑里，带她回家，与她云雨。扉间本以为找到了对的那个人，谁知第二天早晨起斑就变了。她以嘲笑他为乐，像猫玩小鼠一样戏弄他，卑鄙下流，厚颜无耻，温驯娴淑的面具在他面前被摘下，露出她恬不知耻的原本面目。扉间热烈的感情逐渐消退，可依然与她同居，和她亲热。直到一日一只黑猫从他们中间跑过后，扉间发现斑偷了他半年的薪资。扉间大声质问，斑却不以为然，戴上新买的戒指就出门。扉间站在窗前，看见斑和一个陌生的男人上了汽车，他的眼神越来越黯淡而呆滞，脸色也苍白起来。

可为什么到现在都没和斑断绝关系呢？扉间也想不明白。在斑的脸色变得更糟前他还是松了手，斑咳了一会，狠狠瞪着扉间。

那幅画是扉间小时候一个年轻的美术生给他画的。那个黑头发黑眼睛的女孩有点骄傲，直接走来说要给扉间画肖像，扉间的父母很高兴，立刻付了钱。扉间却因为长久地坐着闷闷不乐，撇着嘴一脸郁闷。这幅画倒是没什么特别，不过成了扉间与父母不多的纪念，因此他格外珍惜。被斑这般糟蹋，他自然是生气，不由得下了重手。

有那么一瞬间扉间都开始同情斑，不过想到斑平时恶劣的行为又忍住了。他干脆把斑本就解开的乳罩脱下，捏住她小巧的乳房，斑眼角一挑，明白扉间的意思。她大方地分开腿，让扉间抚摸那两瓣肥厚的嫩肉，扉间并不想让她舒心，直接挺进，痛得她叫出来，脚趾抓紧床单。

扉间揪住斑的头发，斑咬住扉间的奶头，两人都生着闷气，好好的床事几乎变成了肉搏。扉间拔出性器，斑微喂一声，双腿颤抖着分开，私密处原本就娇嫩，被一阵顶弄后绽出红涨的痕迹。

“你可真是粗鲁。”斑轻叹着说。

Fin.


End file.
